My Dearest
by Rinzu15 the 4th Espada
Summary: Naruto, seorang pemuda yang suka berkelahi, menyukai Sakura, teman sekelasnya yang galak. Suatu hari Sakura dijadikan sandera oleh seorang anak buah preman sekolah yang iri pada Naruto. NaruSaku Oneshot.


Hai, semuanya! Aku kembali dengan fic NaruSaku baru yang nggak kalah anehnya, hahaha…

Cerita kali ini aku ambil dari manga berjudul Pastel Tone karya Riku Kurita-sensei (ada yang tahu?). Karena ceritanya cocok banget buat karakter NaruSaku, aku coba bikin jadi fic. Tentu aja ada beberapa scene dan dialog yang kuganti juga penambahan deskripsi. Terutama diendingnya aku ganti dan aku tambahin dikit, hehe…

Aku ucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah baca en review fic Kejutan Bulan Oktober kemarin.

To : **Rie HanaKatsu**, salah satu reader non login yang udah baca en review fic keduaku kemarin, makasih, ya! Mengenai kejutan Naru-kun buat Saku-chan, aku udah punya rencana buat bikin, kok!^^ Tapi rencananya aku mau bikin pas Saku-chan ultah nanti (Waduh, masih lama, ya? Ahaha…). Aku ganti sama fic NaruSaku yang ini dulu, ok!

Yosh, semoga kalian semua suka!^^

**:: ::**

Warning : Typo, aneh, gaje, de el el. Don't like don't read!

**Disclaimer :**

All Characters from Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto © 1999

Pastel Tone by Riku Kurita © 1985

**:: ::**

**My Dearest**

**:: ::**

Pagi yang cerah di Kota Konoha. Matahari pagi yang bersinar menembus pepohonan rindang di sekitar jalan, membuat suasana pagi itu benar-benar nyaman dan hangat.

Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu dengan keadaan Haruno Sakura saat ini. Gadis remaja berusia 16 tahun itu sekarang sedang menghadapi masalah di sebuah jalanan Konoha yang cukup sepi. Dua orang pria genit sedang mencoba menggodanya yang tentu saja langsung dihajar Sakura dengan ganasnya, membuat kedua pria itu meringis kesakitan.

PLAAK! DUAK!

"Aduh!"

"Kalian keras kepala! Aku tidak mau berteman dengan kalian! Cepat pergi sana!" perintah Sakura.

"Sialan…disapa baik-baik malah begitu…" ucap salah satu pria genit bernama Suigetsu.

"Kamu memang harus dipaksa, ya!" ujar Juugo, pria yang satunya sambil memegang kedua tangan Sakura sehingga Sakura tidak bisa bergerak dan berteriak ketakutan.

"Kyaaa…"

DUUGGG!

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tas melayang ke arah Juugo tepat mengenai kepalanya.

"Si-siapa?" teriak Suigetsu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari siapa pelaku pelemparan tas itu.

"Pagi-pagi begini jangan berbuat hal yang memalukan!" ucap seorang pria berambut kuning berkumis kucing yang kini sedang berjongkok di sebuah dahan pohon.

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura.

Kedua pria genit itu langsung terkejut begitu mendengar nama Naruto disebut. "Na-Naruto? Bukankah dia yang mengalahkan preman SMU Tsuchi dengan sekali pukul?" ujar Suigetsu.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" tanya Juugo sambil memandang Suigetsu tak percaya.

"Tepat sekali! Aku jadi terharu kalian mengetahuinya." Naruto segera turun dari atas pohon dan mendarat tepat di hadapan Suigetsu dan Juugo. "Hai!" sapanya sambil tersenyum.

Suigetsu dan Juugo sungguh terkejut dan merasa ketakutan. Perlahan mereka berdua berbalik dan dalam sekejap mereka kabur dari hadapan Naruto. "Permisi!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Hei…!" Naruto berniat untuk mengejar kedua pria itu tetapi langkahnya tertahan karena Sakura melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sakura langsung memukul Naruto.

"Aduh! Kenapa mukul?" tanya Naruto sambil memegangi wajahnya yang kesakitan.

"Kalau kamu melihatku, kenapa tidak menolongku sejak awal? Aku kan dalam kesulitan!" teriak Sakura. "Se-sebenarnya…aku sangat ketakutan…"

"Oh, begitu ya… Yah, sekuat apapun, yang diandalkan cewek hanyalah pacarnya. Aku minta maaf, deh!" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

Terang saja urat-urat di dahi Sakura mulai bermunculan. "Sejak kapan aku jadi pacarmu!" teriak Sakura sambil mengayun-ayunkan tasnya, berniat memukul Naruto dengan tasnya. Tetapi sebelum sempat mengenainya, Naruto sudah hilang dari hadapan Sakura dan kini sudah memanjat tembok pagar rumah orang.

"Hh~ sulit sekali mendapatkanmu, Sakura-chan! Padahal aku sudah mendekatimu sejak masuk sekolah. Yah, biarlah, akan kutunggu dengan sabar. Datanglah padaku kalau kau sudah mau," ucap Naruto sambil berjalan pergi menyusuri tembok pagar, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih melongo.

"Tunggu! Itu, kan bukan arah ke sekolah!"

Sakura hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah teman sekelasnya yang suka seenaknya itu. Ya, sejak Naruto dan Sakura masuk sekolah dan berada di kelas yang sama, Naruto sudah mengejar-ngejar Sakura. Dan entah sudah berapa kali Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura yang hanya dianggap bualan oleh Sakura karena sikap Naruto yang selalu saja main-main.

"Dasar, ngomong apa dia? Dia, kan selalu mengejekku. Dia tidak bisa serius," gumam Sakura pelan.

"Sakura!" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba.

Sakura menoleh dan dilihatnya seorang pria berambut kuning panjang menghampirinya. "Deidara."

"Pagi! Barusan Naruto melompat ke sana, ada apa, sih?" tanya Deidara sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"Mana aku tahu urusan orang begitu!" jawab Sakura ketus.

Melihat hal itu, Deidara tersenyum senang dan langsung merangkul pundak Sakura.

"Wah, benar juga! Orang barbar, kasar dan berotak kosong seperti Naruto tidak boleh sekolah sama-sama denganmu, Sakura. Tapi dia tidak tahu diri, jatuh cinta padamu. Hati-hatilah─"

Belum sempat Deidara menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakura menginjak kaki Deidara dengan keras, membuat Deidara berteriak kesakitan. Tanpa menghiraukan Deidara, Sakura berlalu meninggalkannya dan menuju ke sekolah.

"Oh, tu-tunggu, Sakura!"

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Kelas 2-A

"Naruto. Apa? Naruto Uzumaki tidak masuk, ya?" tanya Iruka-sensei yang kini sedang mengabsen.

Sakura melirik ke arah bangku Naruto yang kosong. 'Kemana dia setelah itu?' gumam Sakura.

Pelajaran sejarah pun dimulai oleh Iruka-sensei. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Sakura sama sekali tidak memperhatikan penjelasan Iruka-sensei. Dalam hatinya Sakura merasa sedikit khawatir pada si blondie satu itu.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Dan tak terasa jam istirahat pun tiba. Sakura berdiri di koridor sekolah depan kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3 dan memandangi aktivitas di lapangan sekolah lewat jendela yang terbuka lebar. Banyak siswa yang berlalu lalang di sana. Ada juga siswa yang tampak sedang berolahraga.

'Si baka Naruto itu tidak masuk. Apa yang sebenarnya dia…"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, matanya tiba-tiba terbelalak lebar melihat Naruto yang kini sudah ada di hadapannya. Dia sedang memanjat pohon yang dekat dengan jendela sekolah tempat Sakura berdiri sekarang. Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura sambil nyengir kuda.

"Naruto! Sedang apa kamu di sana?"

"Ah, nggak! Soalnya jalan sini lebih dekat, ahaha…"

"Baka, bahaya! Cepat ke sini!" teriak Sakura sambil tangannya memegangi sebelah kaki Naruto yang tergantung bebas di udara dan kaki yang satunya menginjak dahan yang lain, sementara tangan Naruto berpegangan ke dahan pohon, persis seperti tarzan.

"Hei, justru yang begini lebih bahaya!"

Sakura terus menarik-narik sebelah kaki Naruto, berharap Naruto segera turun dari pohon. Namun sungguh sial bagi Naruto, dahan tempat Naruto berpegangan tiba-tiba saja patah. Kedua manusia yang saling tarik-menarik itu saling berpandangan sejenak seakan waktu berhenti untuk bersiap menunggu kejadian selanjutnya.

"WAAAA…!"

Dengan indahnya, Naruto terjatuh dari pohon setinggi tiga lantai sekolahnya itu. Sakura yang memegangi sebelah kaki Naruto tertarik keluar dari koridor dan kini ikut terjun bebas bersama Naruto.

"KYAAA…AKU BELUM MAU MATI, NARUTO BAKAAA…!"

Dengan cepat, Naruto segera merubah posisi di udara sehingga dia bisa menangkap Sakura dan akhirnya dapat mendarat dengan selamat sambil menggendong Sakura dengan bridal style.

Sejenak suasana hening. Banyak mata kini menyaksikan ketegangan yang berlangsung dengan cepat itu. Semua siswa yang berada di lantai atas pun tak luput dari pertunjukan terjun bebas itu. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, tiba-tiba suara tepuk tangan dan teriakan riuh terdengar dari segala penjuru. Mereka kagum atas aksi Naruto. Naruto hanya nyengir menyambut tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai dari seluruh siswa Konoha. Sakura yang sedari tadi menutup matanya akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Dia terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Naruto masih dengan cengirannya.

"Sebeeell! Turunkan aku, cepat!" seru Sakura sambil memukul kepala Naruto.

"Aduh, aduh!" Naruto pun akhirnya menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya.

"Naruto!"

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pria setengah baya berambut putih yang berlari menuju Naruto dengan tampang marah.

"Hai, Ayah…" sapa Naruto dengan polos.

Tanpa basa-basi, pria berambut putih itu yang tak lain adalah ayah Naruto, seorang guru olahraga SMU Konoha, langsung menonjok Naruto sehingga Naruto jatuh terjengkang.

"Ayah, kenapa, sih?"

"Jangan panggil ayah! Di sekolah kita adalah guru dan murid! Panggil aku guru, guru!" bisik Jiraiya dengan nada setengah mengancam. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kamu lakukan tadi pagi?"

"Enggak ada…cuma jalan-jalan pagi."

"Jangan bohong! Tadi ada telepon dari SMU Mizu, katanya kamu berkelahi dengan dua anak dari sana sampai mereka masuk rumah sakit!"

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu terlihat terkejut. 'SMU Mizu, 'kan…dua orang yang menggodaku tadi pagi. Mu-mungkinkah…'

"Tahu tidak, seperti apa aku menderita gara-gara kau? Pernahkah kau melewatkan liburan musim panas ini tanpa berkelahi barang satu hari saja? Setiap kali selalu saja ada guru yang datang ke sini bersama polisi. Setelah liburan berakhir kukira aku bisa hidup dengan tenang, tapi ternyata malah begini! Sebagai guru aku malu!" teriak Jiraiya dengan berapi-api. Naruto yang sejak tadi diceramahi hanya bisa nyengir.

'Kok, bisa hapal kata-kata sebanyak itu?' batin Naruto.

Jiraiya mencoba mengatur napasnya kemudian meraih kerah baju Naruto. "Dengar, Naruto! Aku tidak bisa melindungimu lagi, kalau nanti kamu bikin keributan lagi, bersiaplah untuk didrop out!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jiraiya pun melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah baju Naruto dan bergegas meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jiraiya.

"Bodoh!" teriaknya.

"Na-Naruto…"

"Narutooo! Kamu baik-baik saja?" teriak seorang cewek berambut pirang, memotong kata-kata Sakura.

Gadis itu pun menghampiri Naruto. "Pak guru memang jahat… Walaupun kaliah ayah dan anak, Shion mencemaskanmu. Ayo, kamu harus ke klinik, nanti bisa kemasukan kuman," ujar gadis bernama Shion itu dengan nada manja.

Sakura yang melihat hal itu hanya memandang Shion dengan tatapan sebal dan kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan perasaan kesal. "Huh, dasar Naruto playboy!"

"Sakuraaa!" panggil Deidara yang kini menghampiri Sakura. "Wah, kasihan kamu. Tapi aku kaget, Naruto ternyata bisa berguna juga. Lalu Sakura…bagaimana kalau nanti kita nonton―"

"Aaahh, berisik! Dasar musang jelek!" semprot Sakura sambil berlalu meninggalkan Deidara.

Deidara yang mendengar kata-kata Sakura langsung membatu seketika. "Mu-musang jelek? La-lagi aku ditolak! Semuanya gara-gara Naruto Uzumaki bodoh itu! Dia mengganggu Sakura. Gadis baik itu jadi bingung. Walaupun dia punya orang yang disukai tapi dia juga tak bisa mengacuhkan si bodoh itu. Oh, alangkah baiknya, dia! Walaupun membohongi hati nurani sendiri, dia tidak melupakan rasa simpatinya. Tunggulah, Sakura…aku pasti akan mengusir Naruto dari sekolah ini!" ucap Deidara lebay sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Sepulang sekolah…

"Sakura-chaaann, pulang sama-sama, yuk!" ajak Naruto dengan girang.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. "Huh!"

"He?" Naruto hanya menggaruk pipinya tidak mengerti.

"Sakura-chan, ada apa, sih? Biasanya, 'kan kita pulang sama-sama…"

"Itu, 'kan karena jkamu sendiri yang mengikutiku. Bukankah ada orang lain yang lebih pantas pulang bersamamu daripada aku?" ujar Sakura sambil terus berjalan.

"Orang lain? Aku 'kan memang tenar."

Sakura sudah mulai kesal melihat kepolosan (atau kebodohan (?)) Naruto. "Shion! Bukankah kalian sangat akrab?" teriak Sakura.

"Oh, senangnya! Kamu cemburu, ya?" goda Naruto dengan nada genit.

Terang saja mendengar hal itu wajah Sakura langsung memerah. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Naruto. "Si-siapa yang cemburu? Kenapa aku mesti cemburu?"

"Tentu saja karena kau jatuh cinta pada Naruto ini," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

"Sembarangan!"

Dengan cepat, Sakura melempar tasnya ke arah Naruto, namun dengan cepat pula Naruto menunduk sehingga tas itu kini mengenai wajah seseorang.

"Mu-mustahil…" Sakura kaget setengah hidup. Kini orang itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan dingin, membuat Sakura ketakutan. "Ma-maaf…"

"Hei, kamu berani sama preman sekolah, ya!" seru pemuda berambut putih disampingnya.

'Kyaaa…bagaimana ini!' batin Sakura berteriak.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara cekikikan yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi tawa tak tertahankan, membuat Sakura dan dua orang laki-laki itu heran.

"Huahaha… Wa-wajah itu bikin malu nama preman sekolah, hihihi!" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kurang ajar!" pemuda berambut putih itu mengepalkan tangannya dan siap meninju Naruto.

"Hentikan!" perintah laki-laki yang terkena lemparan tas Sakura pada pemuda berambut putih. "Lama tak jumpa, Naruto."

"Ya, sejak pertandingan dimusim gugur tahun lalu. Tapi kamu masih tetap Pein yang dingin, ya!"

Sakura hanya bisa terbengong melihat Pein dan Naruto begitu akrab, padahal tadi Sakura sudah ketakutan. 'Kukira cuma gosip. Preman sekolah yang dikalahkan sekali pukul itu, ternyata bukan cerita bohong belaka…' gumam Sakura.

Akhirnya Sakura, Naruto, Pein dan anak buah Pein berambut putih yang bernama Hidan pulang bersama. Mereka berbincang-bincang selama diperjalanan.

"Lho, pembicaraan yang itu lagi, ya? Bukankah aku sudah menolak jadi tangan kananmu, juga menolak jadi ketua umum preman sekolah. Kamu terlalu berlebihan menilaiku. Kekuatanku sendiri cukup kuat untuk melindungi seorang wanita sendirian," ucap Naruto yang membuat Sakura sedikit terpesona. "Begitulah, gagah bukan?" tambah Naruto dengan ge-ernya.

'Bodoh!' batin Sakura.

"Kalau berkelahi, sih selalu aku layani."

"Naruto! Hari ini baru saja dikasih tahu 'kan? Kamu mau di DO?" ucap Sakura dengan suara keras. Mata Sakura kemudian beralih pada Pein dan menatapnya tajam. "Kamu juga! Aku tidak mau tahu apa itu preman sekolah, tapi tolong jangan tantang Naruto!"

Pein yang mendengar hal itu hanya terbengong melihat Sakura dan tak lama kemudian malah terkikik.

"Apa, sih?" tanya Sakura.

"Tenang saja, gadis manis. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menantang Naruto," jawab Pein. Sakura menjadi blushing menahan malu. Naruto hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hidan memperhatikan Naruto dengan tatapan sebal.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Huh, jabatan ketua mau diserahkan pada anak kecil itu? Lagipula bukankah aku yang harus jadi ketua berikutnya? Apa yang kurang dariku dibandingkan anak kecil itu, hah? Coba katakan! Ayo, katakan!" ucap Hidan yang kini sedang berbicara dengan anjingnya, Pakkun.

"Guk!"

"Bukankah aku jadi terlantar?" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba.

Hidan yang mendengar suara di belakangnya segera berbalik menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Siapa?"

Dihadapan Hidan kini telah berdiri Deidara yang sedang mengelus rambutnya.

"Gara-gara Naruto Uzumaki itu, 'kan?"

"Ya, benar! Memangnya kenapa?" Hidan segera mencengkeram kerah baju Deidara dengan kesal.

"Waa…makanya aku mau kasih tahu cara yang baik untuk mengalahkan dia!" teriak Deidara.

Mendengar hal itu, akhirnya Hidan melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Huh, dasar sel tunggal, bikin repot saja!" ujar Deidara sambil merapikan bajunya.

"Siapa yang sel tunggal?" Hidan kembali mencengkeram kerah baju Deidara.

Deidara terlihat ketakutan. "Waaa…aku! Aku!" jawabnya cepat.

Hidan segera melepaskan kembali cengkeramannya.

"Pokoknya, manfaatkan titik kelemahan dia," ucap Deidara.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Keesokan harinya…

"Huaaah…" Naruto menguap lebar. Kini dia sedang berdiri dengan bersandar pada jendela koridor sekolah.

"Kamu kelihatan bosan. Tanganmu tidak boleh gatal, terutama ketika kamu merasa ingin berkelahi," ucap Sakura.

"Uh, badanku jadi menggigil. Aku ingin mengamuk!"

"Kalau ingin ngamuk, ikut olahraga saja…"

"Eh, ada perkelahian! Bagus, memang harus begitu."

Sakura langsung menjegal kaki Naruto yang akan melangkah sehingga Naruto pun terjatuh.

"Apa-apaan kamu?"

"Bukan apa-apaan! Kamu sudah janji. 'kan!"

"Aku nggak ingat pernah janji!"

"Pokoknya jangan berkelahi!"

"Hihihi…Sakura memang aneh. Katanya kamu benci Naruto, tapi, kok malah membantu? Apa ada perasaan tak terduga?" ucap Shion yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Hah?"

"Ooh, kamu memang pandai membaca perasaan!" ucap Naruto pada Shion.

"A-aku tidak memikirkan kamu, kok!" teriak Sakura pada Naruto.

"Tapi terpaksa…" timpal Shion sinis.

Sakura menatap Shion dengan tajam kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Sakura menerawang ke luar jendela, tatapannya terlihat serius. "Su-sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu Naruto…"

Naruto menatap Sakura yang tiba-tiba jadi serius. Dia menyimak apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura.

"Kamu selalu membuntutiku, terus terang aku merasa terganggu."

Mata Naruto seketika membulat tak percaya. "Jangan begitu, Sakura-chan…mana rasa humormu…" ucapnya sambil tertawa dan memegang pundak Sakura.

"Lepaskan!" Sakura dengan cepat menepis tangan Naruto yang menyentuh pundaknya. Naruto terkejut melihat reaksi Sakura yang serius seperti itu. "Ja-jangan ganggu aku lagi!"

Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa terdiam. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah dalam hati Sakura. Selama ini Naruto memang sering usil, tapi Sakura juga tahu kalau Naruto sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik.

Sakura pulang dengan langkah lesu. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa sedih setelah apa yang tadi dia lakukan pada Naruto.

Jalanan kini terlihat sepi. Tiba-tiba dari belakang terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Ya?"

Saat Sakura berbalik, dengan cepat sebuah tinju mengarah pada perutnya, membuat kesadaran Sakura hilang dan jatuh pingsan.

"Hei, jangan terlalu kasar, dong! Dia'kan cuma perangkap untuk memancing Naruto!"

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Kediaman Uzumaki

Naruto sedang berbaring di kasurnya dengan perasaan gundah. Dia teringat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang baru kali ini dilihatnya begitu serius sekaligus sedih.

"Apa Sakura-chan benar-benar benci padaku?"

PRAANG! Tiba-tiba kaca jendela kamar Naruto dilempar sebuah batu yang dililit oleh kertas sampai pecah.

"Naruto, suara apa itu?" tanya Jiraiya yang langsung bergegas menuju kamar Naruto dengan penuh amarah.

"Hai, makan malam sudah siap?" tanya Naruto dengan santainya, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Punggung Naruto menutupi jendela kaca yang pecah.

"Tadi ada bunyi kaca jendela pecah, 'kan?"

"Ayah… Ayah sudah tua, ya?"

"Ooh, salah dengar, ya? Pendengaranku semakin kacau."

"Hahaha…"

Jiraiya pun akhirnya meninggalkan kamar Naruto. Naruto menggenggam erat kertas yang tadi dikirim seseorang, wajahnya terlihat marah sekali.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Lama amat! Apa kalian benar-benar menulis agar dia datang jam enam?" tanya Hidan pada anak buahnya.

Kini mereka tengah berada di sebuah lapangan berumput dekat sungai.

"I-iya," jawab salah satu anak buahnya.

"Ini 'kan sudah lebih lima belas menit dari jam enam!" teriak Hidan kesal.

Sakura yang kini tengah diikat kedua tangannya dan menjadi sandera hanya bisa menunduk sedih. 'Tidak mungkin Naruto datang. Sebab…sebab aku sudah melukai perasaannya… Eh?'

Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika dilihatnya sosok berambut kuning kini tengah berlari ke arahnya. 'Naruto…'

"Sakura-chaann!"

Tiba-tiba airmata Sakura menetes dan membasahi pipinya. "Bo-bodoh! Kenapa kamu datang?" teriak Sakura sambil menangis.

"Huh, akhirnya kamu datang juga, Naruto!" seru Hidan.

"Kamu…apa maksudmu…?" ucap Naruto tak mengerti.

"Kamu menjadi penghalang! Huh, aku tidak bisa mengerti maksud ketua Pein, kenapa mesti kamu yang jadi ketua umum? Kamu Cuma anak manja yang mau datang ke sini demi seorang wanita," ucap Hidan sambil memegang wajah Sakura dengan kasar.

"Kyaaa!" Sakura berteriak kesakitan.

"Lepaskan Sakura-chan!"

Hidan hanya menyeringai dan menjentikkan jarinya. "Akan kulepaskan…kalau bisa mengalahkan mereka."

Kini Naruto dikepung oleh empat orang anak buah Hidan. Sakura terlihat cemas.

"Mula-mula akan kuuji, apakah kamu pantas jadi ketua atau tidak!"

"Ukh…" Naruto terlihat tertekan. Keringat mulai mengucur dari dahinya.

"PENGECUUUT!"

Teriakan Sakura mengagetkan semua orang yang ada disitu. "Empat orang melawan satu orang itu melanggar peraturan. Apa kalian pikir ini boleh dilakukan?"

"Huh, dasar cewek cerewet! Diam kamu!"

PLAAKK! Hidan menampar Sakura hingga Sakura terjatuh.

"Sakura-chan!"

Keempat anak buah Hidan mulai menyerang Naruto. Namun pukulan mereka dapat dihindari Naruto dengan mudah. "Apa yang kalian lakukan…pada Sakura-chan!"

DUAAKK! Naruto menendang salah satu anak buah Hidan. Disusul pula pukulan-pukulan lainnya.

'Astaga, ini diluar rencana!' Hidan terlihat mulai cemas melihat semua anak buahnya kini tumbang dengan mudahnya.

"Cukup, Naruto…jangan bergerak kalau tak mau wajah gadis ini terluka!" ancam Hidan.

Naruto sangat terkejut melihat Hidan kini mengapit leher Sakura di lengannya sambil menodongkan pisau lipat ke arah wajah Sakura. Sakura hanya menutup matanya ketakutan. Naruto mulai terdesak.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Sekarang Naruto berada ditengah pertempuran besar, hehe… Tak kusangka akan berhasil seperti ini. Aku memang pintar… Maaf, ya anak buah Pein tapi hal ini akan kulaporkan pada polisi. Mereka akan ditangkap, dan setelah itu aku akan muncul menolong Sakura. Kemudian Naruto akan di D.O, aku akan terkenal dan jadi bintang di sekolah, ahaha…" ucap Deidara sambil mengeluarkan airmata haru.

"Hei!" tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Deidara.

"Apa?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata-kata tadi?"

Deidara terkejut setengah hidup melihat siapa yang kini tengah berada dihadapannya. "P-P-Pein…"

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

DUAKK! DESH! BUUKK! Pukulan demi pukulan dilayangkan pada Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya.

"Hentikaaan! Naruto bisa mati! Naruto!" teriak Sakura sambil menangis.

Anak buah Hidan hanya tersenyum puas melihat Naruto yang kini sudah tidak berdaya.

"Cukup, dia sudah mati konyol! Kalau dia masih kuat walaupun dihajar seperti ini, berarti dia setan!"

"Hehe…Sa-Sakura-chan…untuk pertama kalinya…kau memanggil namaku…" ucap Naruto yang perlahan bangun sambil memegangi perutnya, wajahnya sudah babak belur, luka disekujur tubuhnya dan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Sakura benar-benar tidak tega melihat Naruto yang seperti ini.

"Naruto…"

"Kenapa diam saja, lekas habisi dia!" perintah Hidan pada anak buahnya.

Semua anak buah Hidan kini hanya bisa melongo dan terlihat ketakutan ketika melihat siapa yang kini telah berada di belakang Hidan.

Tiba-tiba saja, tangan Hidan telah dipegang seseorang. "Hah?"

"Cukup main-mainnya!"

"Ke-ketua Pein!"

Akhirnya niat licik Hidan pun terbongkar. Pein segera melepaskan Sakura dan menghukum Hidan. Naruto akhirnya bernapas lega.

"…kakak-kakak yang di belakangku, tadi kalian melakukan tugas dengan baik, hehe… Akan kukembalikan hutangku!"

Dengan cepat Naruto segera melayangkan pukulan-pukulan ke arah anak buah Hidan yang tadi menghajarnya. Dengan mudah, Naruto bisa mengalahkan semuanya. Hidan hanya melongo, tidak percaya dengan kekuatan Naruto yang begitu kuat, padahal tadi sudah tidak berdaya. Pein yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Tenang, tenang…luka segini, sih kecil… Aduh! Ta-tapi sakit juga, ehehe…"

Naruto terkejut ketika dilihatnya Sakura kini tengah menangis.

"Hei, hei, jangan menangis, dong! Nanti wajah cantikmu hilang… Hapus airmatamu," ucap Naruto sambil memberikan saputangan pada Sakura.

"HAATSYII!" Sakura bersin di depan wajah Naruto. "Ehehe…maaf, ya…" Sakura tersenyum dengan manisnya, membuat Naruto blushing.

Naruto memandangi wajah Sakura sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagunya dan menghela napas.

"Sakura-chan."

"Hmmph―"

Naruto langsung mencium bibir Sakura ketika wajah Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto. Sakura terbelalak melihat Naruto kini tengah menciumnya dengan lembut. Entah kenapa Sakura tidak bisa memukul Naruto seperti biasanya, tubuhnya seakan-akan membeku.

Setelah beberapa lama, Naruto kemudian melepaskan ciumannya. "Aku suka kamu, Sakura-chan…"

Sakura menyentuh bibirnya, wajahnya sudah merah seperti tomat. Sakura kemudian menundukkan wajahnya malu. "Ya…a-aku juga, Naruto…" ucapnya pelan.

Naruto tersenyum senang, akhirnya perasaannya terbalas juga setelah sekian lama mengejarnya. "Hehe…kalau begitu, sekarang beri aku ciuman―"

DUASH!

"…balasan…"

Sakura sukses menonjok wajah Naruto. "Jangan macam-macam, dasar baka!"

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Keesokan harinya…

"NARUTOOO!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak berkelahi!"

"Bodoh! Lukamu itu adalah bukti semuanya! Jangan lari!"

"Hh~ mulai lagi…" ujar Sakura yang melihat ayah dan anak kini tengah kejar-kejaran seperti kucing dan anjing di dalam rumahnya saat akan berangkat ke sekolah.

Naruto keluar dari rumahnya dengan berlari tergopoh-gopoh dan melihat Sakura kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Naruto. Naruto langsung tersenyum pada Sakura dan dengan cepat mencium Sakura. "Selamat pagi, Sakuraku sayang!"

Sakura yang baru sadar wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Narutooo! Lagi-lagi kau menciumku seenaknya! Awas kau, ya!"

"Ahaha…itu ciuman selamat pagi dariku. Lagipula itu salahmu, Sakura-chan, kenapa kau begitu manis, membuatku gemas melihatnya!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menuju sekolah diikuti Sakura.

Jiraiya yang baru saja keluar dari rumah langsung berlari mengejar Naruto. Rupanya dia belum menyerah untuk menceramahi Naruto lebih panjang dan lebar. "Naruto, jangan lari kau!"

Begitulah, tiga orang aneh itu akhirnya saling kejar-kejaran. Naruto hanya tertawa-tawa sepanjang perjalanan. Hatinya begitu senang karena kini hari-harinya akan banyak dilewati bersama Sakura, gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya dan merupakan cinta pertamanya (dan terakhirnya) itu.

**::**

**~Owari~**

**::**

Ok, akhirnya selesai juga! Makasih buat readers yang udah mau membaca fic-ku kali ini, special thanks buat yang mau nge-review^^.

Sampai jumpa lagi!

Salam,

Rinzu15

24.10.10


End file.
